


Take it Down Low, Make Me Get High

by floosilver8



Series: Schitt Sex: Part Deux [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Hand Jobs, High Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M, casual sexuality discussion, they're high but they like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floosilver8/pseuds/floosilver8
Summary: The continuing sexploits of Schitt's Creek now post-canon!That's right, it's a whole new series separate from theother onebecause now I'm just making stuff up! Prior reading is not required but may make this more enjoyable.A quiet evening at home unwinding with our friend THC. Stevie's POV.(Title from Mariah Carey's "Bliss")
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd/David Rose
Series: Schitt Sex: Part Deux [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202891
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	Take it Down Low, Make Me Get High

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick and David are happily married, but this thing is all three-way.

Ooooh fuck, they’re high. So fucking high. She’s been this high before – room almost spinning, body tingling every time she moves – it’s not a problem. But just never this high with both David _and_ Patrick.

With their new house all cozy and homey, getting high in their three-season room had become a tradition of sorts. Every time she came back from some trip – Edmonton’s roadside motels on Highway 2, New York to meet with Ruth and Alexis, L.A. to see Mr. and Mrs. Rose – she’d come back, bypass her own apartment, and settle-in for an evening of take out and toking with the boys. Her boys.

“Oh my god, I’m so fucking high,” she giggled, covering her tingling face with her hands.

“Yeah, you are,” David laughed into her shoulder as Patrick snickered on his other side. They were all sprawled out on the plush lounge set David had picked out – and Patrick had assembled when it was delivered. It was much too big for the space, but it fit three grown adults very comfortably, so she wasn’t ever going to mention that.

Lately, since the weather had been so nice, they would all three pass out on each other when it got late enough, and they were relaxed enough. They’d wake up with mouths full of cotton and sore necks because they were all over 30, but it still felt nice. Comfortable. All of this felt comfortable. And nice.

And oh, fuck, she’s high – which sends her into a fit of giggles again. David joins her, snickering as he pulls her legs more into his lap. He had helped pick out the pantsuit she was still wearing, and she had to admit, it was a nice one. The fabric was so freaking soft! It was going to be a wrinkled mess tomorrow, but she had time to get it dry cleaned before she needed it again. The blazer was inside the house so it was just the pants she had to worry about.

Anyway, David was rubbing his hands up and down her calves because the aforementioned fabric was so soft.

Aforementioned. Ha! Not so high that she can’t break out a big word.

Ahhhh, David’s hands felt nice. Little waves of pleasure were blossoming under his palms on her skin.

“Ugh,” she groans when she’s done laughing again.

“What?” Patrick asks very seriously. He rarely got paranoid when they smoked up, but he was the most at risk, so David and Stevie were always on alert for it.

“Nothing. Just, usually when I’m this high is when I start making out and I can’t do that right now,” she pouts.

“Why not?” David asks. “I’ll make out with you.”

“You’re _married_ ,” she reminds him, “to that guy over there!”

“Hey!” Patrick sulks, “ _this_ guy has a name! And you can make out if you want to. David’s allowed.”

“There, see?” David grins.

“Wait…what?” she tries opening her eyes wider, because she’s sure she’s squinting and not seeing the whole picture. She’s missing something. “One happy ending from a masseuse and you guys have an open relationship now or something?”

Masseuse was a funny word. Mah-soose.

“No,” David says, not looking directly at her. “Patrick and I just…well, we have some agreed upon ground rules, but we’re not prudes. Let’s put it that way.”

“I feel like there’s backstory I’m missing,” she continues to squint at them and clocks the look they share, which turns into a sly smirk on both their faces. “Oh my god! You’ve…you’ve…wait, what have you done? Have you been fucking other people?”

“Oh, you’re so crass,” David admonishes with a small pinch to the meat of her calf. “Not exactly…”

“What do you mean, _not exactly_? What is it _exactly_?”

“It’s okay, David,” Patrick blinks owlishly at them both through the haze of smoke still lingering even though they finished their last joint several minutes ago. “You can tell her. She’s your best friend.”

“Tell me what?!”

“Okay, fine,” David takes a deep breath and speaks to the ceiling. “Before we got married, we went back for a _whiskey_ with Jake.”

“Nooooooooo,” Stevie gasps, eyes fully open and searching both their faces. She remembered instantly that night she ran into them at Jake’s. At first, she had been embarrassed, but after she came three times that night, she was feeling decidedly more empowered about it. Unfortunately, she hadn’t had the time to go back for another fun night at his place. Maybe she should text him next week.

“How _was_ it?!”

“You’ve slept with him; how do you think it was?” David asks sarcastically.

“Really fucking good. His cock is like magic!”

“Yeah, it is,” Patrick smiles and nods to himself.

“Oh my god,” she gasps again, putting all the pieces together. “How many times have you had _whiskey_ with him? And why do you keep calling it that?”

“It was the euphemism he used that day, and it sort of stuck. It was just the one time, but we’ve been…well…Patrick mentioned the other week…”

“I’d be up for it again,” Patrick nodded again dreamily.

“Oh my god,” she couldn’t help the grin plastered to her face or the reverent whisper to her voice. “Oh my god. That’s so hot!”

“I know!” David laughs and it sends them all into a fit for a minute.

“Ahh fuck, I need to get laid,” she says catching her breath.

“Well, let’s make out,” David says, pulling her a little closer to his lap.

“Are you serious?” she studies his face which is much closer now and he’s smirking and slow blinking like a cat.

“Yes, of course. We’ve done it before. I know how it works and everything.”

“It’s really okay,” Patrick says softly, reaching over to pat her knee which she assumes was supposed to be reassuring but is sort of clumsy.

“Um, okay,” she scoffs and shakes her head to clear it because…okay? This is happening apparently.

David’s hands stay on her calves as they lean ever closer to each other. They’re both smirking and she’s sure he’s going to say “psych!” at the last minute. But instead, their warm lips find each other in the middle and…ahhhhh…yeah. It’s funny, it is, but she’s missed this. David has the nicest lips. Soft and full and firm. They slot with hers so easily, like it hasn’t been years. Like they just know to suck on her bottom lip just a little. Just to ahhhh, fuck that’s it.

It’s slow and quiet at first. Testing it out. Mouths loosely closed. But soon they’re finding their footing, and he’s sucking her lip in earnest. She might moan deep in her throat when he does that. She might forget to breathe and need to gasp in oxygen. He definitely licks a short stripe at the seam of her lips, just a test. A tease. And that’s… _yes, that’s so good_. She opens the next time their lips meet again, letting him in, letting him taste her. _Fuck_. High and horny is not a good combination right now because she’s really going to want to come if they keep this up.

“That’s okay,” David says against her mouth with a grin, all breath and tongue as they slot back together.

What? Oh, _fuck_ she said that out loud.

“Do you want me to make you come?” he asks trailing his mouth along her jaw to that spot behind her ear and fuuuck when did his hand wander into her hair?

“God, yes,” she breathes, unable to stop herself. She’s wanted this for too long. David is her best friend, yes …and also the one that got away. He found his person. His _soulmate_. And she was so, so happy for them. But that didn’t stop David from being un-fucking-believably hot and fuckable and good at it.

“Is that okay?” David pauses the sucking at her neck to ask.

The question takes her by surprise a bit because he’s double checking. But not just with her.

“That’s more than okay,” Patrick whispers.

Stevie opens her eyes, finding Patrick still lounging at David’s side, possibly a little closer, his hand roaming on David’s nearest leg, and a small smile on his warm face. He’s looking at her, like…like he cares. Like she’s precious to him. And…and maybe there's maybe a hint of something happening. It's...different. She hadn't thought about it in earnest until now...but maybe...

“ _Is_ that okay, Stevie?” he repeats to her while David continues to lavish attention on her pulse point.

As well as it can, her brain flashes back to that night at Jake’s. When she thought for a second that they were going to stay. And even when they hadn’t, she may have let her fantasy wander to _what if_ … What if they had?

And now… _now_ …

“Yes,” she breathes, finding David’s lips with her own again.

His hands wander from where they had been respectfully staying, to inch higher, splaying wider for maximum contact on her small frame, digging in deliciously to put her at the right angle. He’s so slick getting her fly undone she giggles a little when she realizes but he’s already shoving his hand down, going right for her clit and fuuuuuuck!

“Fuck, yes!” she says on an inhale, rocking into his talented fingers, opening her legs more to let him maneuver better. “Right there.”

“God, you’re wet,” he whispers against the skin of her neck.

Oh _fuck_! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. The high is making little waves of pleasure roll off her skin and into the night air and oh fuck it’s so good. _So_ good, so good, so good… David’s fingers pinch and roll her clit just a little, just to send shock waves through her veins before going back to rubbing firm concentric circles. It’s an electric current slowly growing in her core, building up, making her hold her breath and squeeze her eyes shut.

She’s pretty sure she’s chanting “yes, yes, yes,” a bit nonsensically. She is definitely gripping David’s forearm, keeping his hand right where she needs it…right where it’s going to…fuck, going to make her...

“Fuck, I’m gonna come!” she tenses further.

“Yes!” the boys chorus softly, and David doesn’t stop, doesn’t miss a stroke on her clit. It’s so…it’s too…

“Fuck!” she almost shouts, tripping beautifully off the ledge, letting the pulsating orgasm rush through her whole body. Because she’s high it seems to last forever. It’s one, long tsunami of an orgasm with David’s fingers on her pussy, gentling her through it.

“Oh my god,” he finally slips his fingers out of her pants and rests them on her stomach.

“That was really hot,” Patrick rumbles somewhere out of her periphery.

Fuck. She should be embarrassed. Self-conscious at least. But she’s still tingling all over, and she feels fucking _amazing_. And the one foot still in David’s lap is accidentally nudging against a very conspicuous bulge.

Concentrating on reading the room, she rests her head on the cushions behind them to look at him more directly. He settles in to gaze right back at her. Soft smile on his kiss-swollen lips, hair rumpled and askew. And surely, she didn’t do all that damage, did she?

It’s Patrick’s roaming hand on David that gets the gears working in her brain again. He’s caressing David’s inner thigh, nestling at the side of David’s neck. And shit, this is her cue to say, “gross” and shove David away…but she doesn’t. Doesn’t want to. Wants to see where this goes. Her pussy certainly isn’t done for the night. Traitorous thing has the nerve to throb delightfully, making her inhale sharply while David grins dumbly at her.

“You okay?” he asks.

Which is nice but also annoying as fuck! She’s been in group situations several times now _thankyouverymuch_ she doesn’t need to be checked in with like a novice! But if she thinks about it for a second, she’ll remember that it’s David’s m.o. to verify. Enthusiastic consent and all that.

So, she bites her lips and nods, letting her hand roam into his hair, settling back to watch and enjoy. Soon, Patrick slips off the lounger to his knees, coming to rest right between David’s open legs. She holds her breath and Patrick moves her foot out of David’s lap for a second so he can lift the waistband of David’s joggers off his hips.

Fuuuuuck she forgot he has a gorgeous cock.

“Yeah, he does,” Patrick agrees softly, nuzzling his face into his husband’s groin.

Stevie clamps her mouth shut, not wanting any other bits of her internal monologue slipping out…and also not wanting to ruin any moments about to happen because _fuck_ is she invested in watching David get his cock sucked now. And Patrick’s eager to show off for her apparently, sticking his tongue out to lick up David’s shaft slowly, glancing at them both from under his lashes. She suspected he was good at this. David was probably a good teacher too.

After a few minutes of watching him work, she can’t help herself. She reaches over to David and pulls his mouth to hers again, and he goes willingly, sloppily sucking on her lip, moaning softly in his throat. There’s a hand on her, keeping her in place, and a hand in Patrick’s hair. And Patrick’s hand is busy on his husband, working what he can’t fit in his mouth. The other hand, Patrick’s left hand, is roaming between David’s body, and her leg draped over him.

“Fuuuck that’s hot,” she gasps when Patrick grips her ankle while he sucks David down to the root.

“He’s so good at that,” David agrees. “Can I touch you again?” It’s spoken so softly and sweetly, and Stevie feels like she’s melting into him.

She can’t help but rock up into his hand on her, seek some relief in rutting like a starved animal. She takes pride in the way he’s looking at her, the arrogant smirk that should be irritating but isn’t right now. He’s taking it as the ‘yes’ that it is.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asks, still soft, still sweet, still devastatingly hot. His spare hand makes its way to her breast, grazing over where her nipple is hard against her bra cup.

No one could forget that Patrick is currently bobbing up and down, swallowing cock, and she glances at him to…well, to make sure and to ask permission, and to say, ‘excuse me can you get off your husband’s dick so I can ride it, please?’

“Do you want him to fuck you, Stevie?” Patrick asks calmly when she doesn’t verbally say any of that, stilling his hands, saliva and precum shining up his lips.

“Yes.” It comes out as a raspy croak and she can’t take her eyes off Patrick while she says it, processes it all slowly. But he just smiles at her, rests his head on David’s knee for a second before he climbs back up to sit next to them. She feels like she’s devouring him with her eyes, rakes her gaze down his torso which she assumes is quite firm. The bulge in his jeans looking huge and probably uncomfortable. Someone should do something about that. She has to blink and shake her head to stop that thought in its tracks. She couldn’t…he’s not…

“Do you want me to suck your cock, baby?” David asks without even looking at his husband, watching Stevie for her reaction.

“Yes, please,” Patrick answers from far away, or maybe it just seems far away because the blood is rushing in her ears and she’s so fucking turned on.

Somehow, David helps her get her suit trousers all the way off and her blouse unbuttoned before Patrick’s able to get his own fly undone. She registers his groan and the way he adjusts himself still tucked away as David’s hands splay out on her thighs and ass, toying with the edges of her underwear. Thank god she decided to wear nice ones on the plane. It had never happened in her life, but she always felt a sexual tension with fellow solo travelers. Like something could happen.

But now she was in her best friend’s house, half un-dressed, his cock still out, and his husband was stroking himself through the fabric of his black and white underwear. That…she needs to _see_ …wants to _know_ … Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, she needed to get railed. Like now.

“Um,” she cleared her throat, taking David’s dick in hand finally, stroking it almost absently, half remembering what it was like all those years ago. “What about um…”

“Condoms in the drawer, honey,” David points to the ottoman/coffee table part of the furniture set and Patrick wastes no time pulling open the bottom drawer and pulling out a little foil packet. Which, okay, good to know in case they ever had a house party and she wanted to sneak away with someone. How very practical of them.

“Can these come off?” Patrick asks her when he sits back down, tapping the elastic hugging her hip.

Her mouth just hangs open as she nods and starts to shimmy them down herself. They’ve gone this far, she might as well just fucking…fuck. Yup. Clever word play still online. Excellent. She’s still laughing at herself when David opens the condom and slips it on and guides her to swing her leg over his lap again until she’s straddling him. He guides her by the hips as she finds a good position, then thumbs at her clit again with one hand.

“Fuck, you’re dripping for me,” he grins, lining up his cock so she can sink slowly onto him.

Still gaping dumbly, she holds herself steady on his shoulders while he fills her. It’s been…oh, fuck it’s been too long. For her. For this. As soon as she’s seated all the way in his lap, cock spearing her, satisfying that low background ache that she had been feeling all this time, she leans her head back and exhales. It inadvertently pushes her breasts closer to his face and she can feel his soft chuckle against her skin before he drops kisses between them, around them, wherever he can reach bare skin while they start to rock slowly.

“Get up here,” David’s voice drifts into her consciousness and she sits up straight, not sure what he means until he curls his near hand around Patrick’s head to draw him in for a kiss. From the jump it’s heated, open mouthed, tongues lapping deeply at each other. She stares transfixed, absently rocking herself on David’s cock, letting her hand travel down to where they are joined for that extra bit of stimulation on her clit that she loves so much. Oh fuck, this isn’t going to last long. Not with the filthy scene happening before her.

When Patrick and David break apart, Patrick kneels up higher on the cushion and David sinks down into further until he can bring his mouth to where Patrick needs him. Without fanfare, Patrick pulls off his shirt – and Stevie was right, he is really firm under there – before he pulls out his cock and feeds it gently to David’s open and eager mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” she moans, not entirely sure how loud she’s been. Patrick’s the only one who can turn and look at her though. And he does look. Takes a long look at how she’s wantonly spread, taking her pleasure, and fuck, she might put on a little show for him.

“You good?” he asks softly, bracing one arm on the wall, holding himself steady for David’s sure movements.

“So good,” she manages to reply. Her nipples are itching to be touched but they didn’t discuss…she wasn’t sure if he…so she keeps them put away for now and just watches him as she touches and caresses herself.

She’s seen men give head before. In porn. At Jake’s. But it’s something else to watch her best friend give head to his husband. She knows instinctively that David is good at this – he was really great at eating her out before, so of course he’s good at this too. Patrick looks into it. Blissed out. David seems blissed out too, little throaty moans making it past the cock in his mouth.

Without even realizing it, she’s sped up. Her rocking, her rubbing, her breathing. Her skin tingles as she nears the finish line, ripples of desire waiting to burst out of her core. Dropping her head down, she screws up her eyes to concentrate on it, to focus on chasing it. Her tits are bouncing and David’s trying to thrust up to meet her as best he can, then a hand brushes the hair out of her face and she…fuck! Oh fuck! She lashes out blindly with her free hand as she comes, gripping the denim clad hip nearest her, not stopping the fingers on her center until the first wave of pleasure has crested, and she can breathe through the rest. It radiates through her veins, making her flex her fingers, David’s cock doing an excellent job of keeping the orgasm a low thrum under her skin while she rides him still.

A more calloused and thicker hand holds her steady where she’s gripping fabric, and she realizes finally that it’s Patrick’s hip. His warm hand. She gasps, ready to pull away but he doesn’t let her, apparently doesn’t want her to.

“So close!” he croaks above David who grips her hip with one hand as tightly as he’s gripping Patrick’s cock with the other.

It’s messy and ungraceful and so fucking hot she hasn’t really stopped coming yet. High sex is fucking fantastic. It’s her fucking favorite. She could ride him for another hour and not stop vibrating. God he’s beautiful like this. Giving and greedy and merciless.

Patrick’s gasps and pants are shorter, higher and she can tell he’s even closer. David’s thrusts into her are more hurried, his chest heaving. They’re both on the edge. Right there. It’s just…

“Mmm! Mm!” David moans around Patrick’s cock, his hips stuttering as the grip on her tightens and she knows he’s found it. Come apart. Fallen off the cliff.

“Fuck!” Patrick groans a half-second later, coming down David’s throat, almost collapsing forward.

Their breaths are so loud and ragged, and she’s still speared on David’s softening cock and fuck it’s _so hot_ and hilarious. They’re so hot. This is ridiculous. She can’t keep the giggle inside anymore as she shifts off David’s lap. She’s bottomless. On their lounger. And fuck it, it’s brilliant. So she laughs some more, and David turns to her and laughs and then she’s kissing him again and he tastes like…tastes like…well, she assumes his husband’s cum! It’s hilarious and hot, and it’s all mixed up in the haze of being well fucked.

Somewhat reluctantly, she finds her underwear and trousers where they were discarded and wiggles into them once more. After David cleans up they end up finding the same positions on the cushions as before this all started, just looser, more rumpled and shagged out.

“So,” she says, swallowing the giggle that wants to break free. If she starts laughing, she won’t stop until her stomach hurts.

“Mmm,” David hums and grins next to her.

“Well, _that_ was fun,” Patrick says, possibly the most lucid of all of them.

And that’s…well, that’s fucking hilarious. They all crumple as peals of laughter overtake them for a long moment. When it finally subsides, David pulls her half into his lap, and she finds a comfortable place to rest her head on his shoulder. Patrick, fly still very open but at least his dick is put away, curls up on David’s other side just as before. David has a hand on each of them and it’s…nice. It’s cozy. Not that she’s a cuddler, but she could easily reach out and hold Patrick too. It would be so easy. Except…they haven’t been that for each other. It wasn’t a feature of their relationship. But the draw to pet him is too great and her arm lands a little clumsily on his bicep, pulling his gaze to her.

“Sorry,” she says, ready to pull her hand back.

“It’s okay,” he smiles. “I don’t mind.”

“Okay.” So she leaves her hand where it is, keeps her eyes locked on him, a million questions running through her jumbled brain. “Are you wearing David’s underwear?” she asks instead of something real. Both men snort-laugh and look down at Patrick’s crotch. The gold 'Tom Ford' logo is half-visible behind his open zipper.

“No,” Patrick says with a grin. “I always thought they would become David’s, but nope. These are mine.”

“They’re his sexy pants,” David shimmies a bit, sending everyone off into a short giggle fit. “He actually wore them the first time we had sex…in _your_ bed! Oh my god, remember that?!”

“Yeah, that’s…weird and cute? Kind of?” she says catching her breath.

“Wore them special,” Patrick nods, slow blinking at her again.

“I’m oddly flattered to get to see them.”

“You should be.”

“So,” David begins more seriously, making his anxiety face which is not at all comforting. “Patrick and I have sort of been... _wanting_ to do that. For a minute. With you. Is that…okay?”

Ah. So. That explains some things.

“I said it was.”

“Yeah, sure. But we didn’t talk it out beforehand a whole lot. I know you really like drunk and high sex, but I want to be sure you’re feeling good about it now too.”

“Yup. I’m good,” she pats him reassuringly and almost condescendingly because even still high there’s a limit to the amount of sincerity she can take.

“Okay. Great,” Patrick nods tentatively. “Would you…want to…do it again? In the future?”

“I think…I think I would. But I also have some questions for you specifically.” She pauses and Patrick just blinks expectantly at her. Okay. “Um, what the fuck?” is all she can think to lead off with.

Thankfully, they both take that as she intended, and they laugh. It wasn’t like they did anything _together_ just now. They had barely touched. But…there was that undeniable heat…and he had obviously wanted to watch. So.

“Yeah, yeah. I ask myself that too,” Patrick shakes his head ruefully. “I’m still gay. That’s definitely the identity that fits best. But…it’s all a spectrum, right? There are certain... _people_ who I’m…I dunno…still kind of attracted to? I can’t explain it.”

“No, no, I get it,” Stevie waves him off. “I hadn’t ever eaten pussy until one night at Jake’s with this one very specific girl, and now…I dunno. I get it.”

“Look at _you_ ,” David grins and pokes her side. “Getting a taste of white wine finally.”

“Shut up,” she says at the same time Patrick says, “What?” David just waves them both off.

“Maybe _next time_ we’ll all get a little more…naked,” Patrick winks, finally doing up his jeans and finding his shirt. He did get the second-most naked, and she suddenly regretted not seeing more of David’s body tonight.

“Definitely next time,” David says, glancing at them both. “I want to see those gorgeous tits of yours again.”

“Well,” she rolled her eyes knowing full well they were her own favorite feature. “That’s a very eloquent invitation. How could a lady refuse?”

Next time. They kept saying next time.

So. Okay.

Next time.


End file.
